In Another Life
by yukarito
Summary: Rosalie nos lleva a través de sus recuerdos. Un breve One-shot. Todos humanos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Escuchar: The one that got away- Katy Perry.**

* * *

**In Another Life.**

**El día comenzó nublado y melancólico, justo igual que mi estado de ánimo. Mientras me colocaba mi vestido de corte Chanel color rojo, "tu favorito" recordé, apenas logré sonreír.**

**Miré hacia el espejo, mis cabellos dorados brillantes caían sobre mis hombros, mis labios pintados del mismo tono que el vestido y unos zapatos negros altísimos.**

"**Estas preciosa", esas habrían sido tus palabras al mirarme. Suspiré mientras tomaba la bolsa negra que estaba sobre el tocador.**

**En la cochera debajo de una funda se encontraba aquel Mustang Coupe '66 color rojo. Al destaparlo no pude evitar recordar aquel día en que mi vida dio su primer giro.**

_Mis padres, mi hermano y yo estábamos llegando a ese poblado húmedo y nublado llamado Forks a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Estaba completamente furiosa, yo quería irme a California o a Miami, o mejor aún, a Cancún. Pero mi padre dijo que debíamos pasar esas vacaciones juntos y nos llevó a una casa, que debo reconocer que era maravillosa, espaciosa y moderna, ubicada a las afueras del pueblo y rodeada del bosque._

_Cuando pasamos por la calle principal de aquel pueblo, no pude evitar apreciar el magnífico mustang rojo estacionado frente a una heladería. Sentado sobre el capó con una chaqueta roja que decía Forks, estaba el chico más alto y corpulento que hubiese visto en mis diez y siete años de vida, con un cabello negro muy corto. Él se encontraba muy concentrado mirando hacia la heladería, y justo en el momento en que mi padre se detuvo y quedamos frente a el, una chica que parecía un duende de cabello negro salía del local con un cono con helado. Ahí fue cuando lo vi: una hermosa sonrisa coronada por un par de hoyuelos, fue el momento exacto en que el tiempo se detuvo y mi estómago se lleno de mariposas._

**Saque el automóvil y tomé camino una vez más, mientras en mi mente recordaba el día que finalmente te conocí.**

_Aquel día increíblemente solead,o mi hermano y yo salimos hacia la playa llamada la Push, y ahí estabas tú, con tu torso desnudo y una bermuda roja, con un balón de futbol americano en las manos. Yo sólo te miraba a través de mis lentes oscuros y tú parecías ignorarme. _

_Extendí la toalla y me recosté para disfrutar un poco del sol, cuando escuché una voz gruesa gritar:"¡cuidado!", pero fue muy tarde, porque recibí el golpe en el hombro y grité adolorida. Tú te acercaste a mí y me miraste con esos bellos ojos azules._

_-¿Estás bien?-yo solo asentí-¿segura?- me preguntaste y apenas pude responder-Sí, gracias._

_-Yo soy Emmet McCarty.- Me dijiste extendiendo tu mano hacia mi_

_-Yo soy Rosalie Hale-te respondí tomando tu mano._

_Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo al momento del contacto y te miré algo sorprendida y tú sólo sonreías._

_Tu sonrisa perfecta, brillante, cálida, una sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento y hacía que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rosa._

**La luz roja de un semáforo me regresó brevemente a la realidad logrando de esta forma notar como las gotas de una lluvia lenta comenzaba a caer e impactar sobre el cristal del automóvil. No pude evitar recordar el día que por primera vez platicamos.**

_El cielo nublado de Forks no era un obstáculo para mí. No quería quedarme encerrada ese día en la casa por lo que convencí a mi madre de dejarme salir a comprar unas cosas al pueblo._

_El trayecto de ida fue rápido ya que mi madre insistió en llevarme y tras prometer llamarle si necesitaba que regresara por mí, me dejó en el mercado._

_Tras varios minutos de recorrer el lugar y de adquirir los ingredientes necesarios para la cena de esa noche, siempre me tocaba cocinar a mí, pagué y salí del lugar._

_Todo había estado muy bien hasta que de camino a casa la lluvia comenzó a caer a raudales por lo que me resguardé en una caseta telefónica, que era lo más cercano que encontré. Aproveché para llamar a mi madre, pero después de varios intentos nadie respondió a mi llamada._

_Ahí parada, dentro de la caseta, veía las gotas chocar contra el cristal. Los segundos se me estaban haciendo eternos y nadie pasaba por esa calle, tendría que esperar a que terminase la lluvia o que alguien contestase en casa. No me agradaba quedarme ahí parada y sola, realmente me estaba entrando la ansiedad y el miedo._

_Una vieja camioneta chevy de un color rojo quemado se detuvo justo frente a la caseta. Dentro de ella estabas tú sonriéndome y haciendo un movimiento con la mano indicando que me acercara a ti._

_Mi corazón latía rápidamente, mi mente me decía "no vayas, apenas lo conoces", pero mi cuerpo opinaba diferente, porque dejando atrás el miedo, tomé mis cosas del suelo de la caseta y entré lo más rápido posible a tu camioneta._

_-Hola Rose- nadie me decía así, pero en ti sonaba tan hermoso y perfecto, que solo pude sonreír- ¿Te llevo a casa?- me preguntaste, acompañando tus palabras con tu maravillosa sonrisa._

_-Sí, gracias- te respondí- Creí que me quedaría en esa cabina por siempre._

_-No si yo puedo evitarlo- me dijiste y yo me derretí- ¿No llamaste a tus padres para que vinieran por ti? Estabas en una cabina telefónica- dijiste en un tono tan sarcástico que a otro podría haberle ofendido_

_-Claro que lo hice, pero nadie respondió- tú solo moviste la cabeza dando a entender que comprendías la situación._

_-Dime Rose, ¿dónde esta tú casa?- me preguntaste mientras detenías la camioneta y me mirabas de esa forma tan inocente e infantil._

_Te mire algo aturdida pero después de un segundo reí ligeramente ante tu lógica pregunta._

_-En la casa de visitas de los Cullen- te respondí aún riendo ligeramente._

_-¿De qué te ríes, Rose? La pregunta es muy lógica._

_-No me río de la pregunta Emmet, me río porque por un momento parecía que nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo y la realidad es muy diferente._

_-Ah- solo vocalizaste en señal de comprensión- Rose, ya que estamos entrando en confianza puedo saber de dónde conoces a los Cullen._

_-¿Porque la curiosidad?._

_-Porque es algo raro que ellos renten esa casa._

_-No estaba enterada de eso. Verás Emmet, realmente no conozco a los Cullen. Un amigo de mi padre conoce al Dr. Cullen y a través de él nos rentaron la casa. ¿ Los Cullen son muy conocidos por aquí?_

_-Sí, ellos son bastante conocidos, todos en Forks los aprecian o los envidian._

_-Y tú ¿en qué lado estas?_

_-Yo los aprecio, Edward es uno de mis mejores amigos, la próxima vez que salgamos vendrás con nosotros._

**La primera parada en ese día lluvioso era, aunque algunos no lo creerían, la tienda de helados. Pedí un helado de chispas de chocolate y de fresa. Mientras lo saboreaba, recordé nuestra primera cita.**

_Llegaste en tu muy bien cuidado Mustang rojo, vestido con unos jeans gastados, una camisa de franela a cuadros roja y tu chamarra roja de la preparatoria de Forks. Te veías tan atractivo. Vi que tocaste a la puerta y a los pocos segundos la voz de mi padre me llamó._

_Obtuvimos su permiso, siempre y cuando mi hermano nos acompañara. Lo que mi padre jamás imaginó fue que Jasper y tú se convirtieran en amigos._

_Al llegar al centro me presentaste a tres jóvenes que esperaban en la puerta de la tienda de helados: un joven alto, de cabello cobrizo rebelde y ojos verdes llamado Edward, una chica delgada de un bonito color chocolate en su pelo y ojos, llamada Bella, quien además era la novia de Edward, una chica algo chaparrita, de un color de pelo negro corto y rebelde y unos ojos verdes aceitunados, parecía un duende. Ella era Alice, la hermana de Edward._

_Tras las presentaciones, entramos y pedimos helado. Tú pediste uno de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y yo pedí de fresa._

_Mientras saboreamos nuestros helados, platicamos. Ese día supe: que tus padres habían muerto un par de años atrás, que el Dr. Cullen era tu tutor, que a pesar de tener la opción de vivir con ellos, vivías en la casa junto al taller que era de tu padre y que por ahora Billy Black lo dirigía hasta que pudieras hacerte cargo de el, que el Mustang y la camioneta fueron parte de la pequeña herencia que ellos te habían dejado y que te permitiría ir a la universidad si conseguías la beca deportiva._

**El helado se había terminado y yo tomé camino hacia la segunda parada de ese día, mientras recordaba nuestro primer beso**.

_Desde aquel día en que comimos helado no nos separamos. Tu ibas a buscarme a mi casa y pasábamos cada segundo juntos. Aquel día estábamos en un prado en el bosque jugando béisbol con tus amigos, quienes en cuestión de un par de días ya eran míos también._

_Jugábamos chicos contra chicas, y era mi turno al bate. Lanzaron la bola y la mande lejos, pero tu eras muy rápido y en un fluido movimiento te colgaste de la rama de un árbol y con tu brazo libre la atrapaste._

_Tenías una sonrisa de felicidad y yo sólo podía pensar que tú eras mi _monkeymani_._

_Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y el juego se terminó. Te acercaste a mí, pasaste tu brazo sobre mis hombros y me sonreíste. Yo te abracé, quería tenerte siempre cerca._

_De camino a casa no parabas de molestar a mi hermano Jasper, querías saber cuáles eran las intenciones que tenía el con la pequeña Alice. No parabas de hacer sentir incómodo a mi hermano, pero yo sabía que en el fondo a Jasper le parecían muy divertidas todas tus ocurrencias._

_Finalmente llegamos a casa, para alivio de mi hermano, pero para mi era algo que cada día rogaba en silencio que no pasara, no quería decirte adiós._

_Mi hermano entró a la casa. Tú como un caballero me ayudaste a bajar de tu camioneta y quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, tu mano tomaba la mía y tus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos._

_-Rose, cada día me es más difícil alejarme de ti, eres mi ángel.- me dijiste._

_Tu frente estaba pegada a la mía, sentía muy cerca de mis labios los tuyos, suavemente posaste esos dulces labios sobre los míos y yo sentí que subía al cielo._

**La segunda parada era **_**Theo Chocolate Factory**_ii**, el lugar más dulce del mundo, una fabrica de chocolate. Ahí mientras escogía la caja que me llevaría, recordé el fin de aquel verano.**

_Ese día las vacaciones terminaban y por primera vez en mi vida deseé que ese día jamás terminara. Mi corazón latía por ti, pero mi mente me decía que jamás volvería a estar junto a ti._

_Pero justo antes de que toda la familia regresara a Seattle, llegaste tú con una caja de bombones de chocolate, me dijiste que la vida era como una caja de bombones que nunca sabes lo que encontrarás en el interior y que lo que más deseabas era compartir tu vida conmigo y descubrir los que nos daría nuestra propia caja de chocolates._

_Nos despedimos ese día con beso y con un "te veré pronto, te quiero" como promesa._

_El día de inicio de clases me encontré con mis viejos amigos, pero ya no era lo mismo, ya no los veía de la misma forma. Sentía que no eran tan sinceros como creía. Ellos hablaban de las maravillosas vacaciones que pasaron en algún exclusivo hotel de algún lugar paradisiaco y yo no para de pensar en ti. Me di cuenta que no necesitaba toda esa bruma materialista y superficial, sólo te necesitaba a ti._

_El día se me había hecho inmensamente largo y los continuos cotilleos sobre el nuevo y atractivo mariscal de campo realmente me tenían cansada. Posiblemente antes habría buscado al susodicho, pero en esta ocasión en verdad no me importaba. Finalmente llegue al estacionamiento y ahí estabas tú apoyado en tu mustang con los brazos cruzados y la chamarra azul de los Bulldogs de Seattle. Simplemente me paralicé._

_Tu mirada se encontró con la mía y sonreíste y yo solo pude pegar los libros que tenía en la mano a mi pecho, sonreír y en un susurro decir tu nombre._

_¿En que momento caminaste hacia mi? No lo se, simplemente sé que en un segundo te tenia frente a mí y tus manos tomaron mi rostro y tus labios los míos. Ahí el mundo desapareció._

**Sentada en el capó del auto disfrutaba de los chocolates mientras miraba hacia las puertas del **_**Garfield High School Institute**_**, lugar que fue testigo de nuestros sentimientos durante aquel último año. Esas paredes fueron testigos de nuestra felicidad y también de nuestros obstáculos.**

**En esa época nos permitimos soñar con una vida en la que tu trabajabas en tú empresa familiar y yo te esperaba en una casa blanca, de cercas del mismo color, un perro grande y peludo persiguiendo a las ardillas en el patio trasero y los gritos de algunos pequeños iguales a ti, que llenaban el silencio de aquel hogar. En aquel tiempo soñé con esa otra vida en la que vivía a cada instante a tu lado. **

**En aquellos días nuestro obstáculo más grande era mi padre. Él, según sus propias palabras, no quería que su hija fuera la mujer de un mecánico de pueblo. Para él eso eras tú**_._

**Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día en el que traté de hacerle ver que tú eras mas que eso.**

_Aquella noche habíamos salido a ver una película con tus amigos._

_De regreso a mi casa, abriste la puerta del auto como todo un caballero y en la puerta me diste el beso de "hasta mañana", como solías decirle, pero el beso fue interrumpido por el grito de mi padre._

_-¡Entra Rosalie!_

_Sonreí despidiéndome y viendo como te marchabas._

_Entré a la casa y me encontré a mi padre mirándome furioso._

_-No quiero volver a ver a ese mecánico de quinta cerca de ti- me dijo con voz fuerte y contenida._

_-Él no es un mecánico de quinta- dije en un susurro._

_-¿Qué?¿Te atreves a contrariarme, Rosalie?_

_-Yo, yo solo digo que… que Emmet no es un mecánico de quinta._

_-¿No?¿Dime hija quiénes son sus padres?-simplemente lo vi._

_-Sus padres están muertos. Su padre era dueño del taller mecánico de Forks-dije suavemente. _

_-¡Exacto! Es un simple huérfano, hijo de un mecánico de pueblo, él es nada- se acerco a mi y acarició mi rubia cabellera-. Tú te mereces alguien que pueda tratarte y darte lo que mereces hija. Alguien con posición social, con una estabilidad y abundancia económica-besó mi cabeza y levantó mi rostro y me miro con sus profundos ojos azules-. No lo quiero cerca de ti y hablo en serio Rosalie. Ahora vete a descansar._

_Caminé hasta la escalera, con las palabras de mi padre repitiéndose una y otra vez, pero del mismo modo en que éstas se repetían, había otras que hacían lo mismo pero mucho más fuerte "Lo amo y no me importa quienes son sus padres o el dinero que tiene"._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- esa pregunta hizo que me diera cuenta que las palabras las había dicho demasiado fuerte._

_-Que amo a Emmet._

_-Tú no sabes lo que es amar- dijo él en un siseo furioso, en un intento amenazador de convencerme de que mis sentimientos eran equivocados-. Así que si crees tener algún sentimiento por ese huérfano más te vale alejarlo de ti y esa es mi última palabra._

_Sólo lo vi darme la espalda y desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su despacho. Sabía que esa noche había tentado a mi suerte y que por algún tipo de milagro no había salido mal parada de esa plática. Mi padre nunca había tolerado que nos negáramos a sus órdenes, en especial mi madre y yo. En pocas palabras mi padre era un machista elitista de los peores._

_En aquel momento no me importó la opinión de mi padre, ni las acciones que el podría llegar a tomar con tal de alejarme de ti._

**Recorrí los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar a las puertas que daban paso a lo que era el taller de mecánica, el espacio en aquel plantel escolar donde realmente había podido ser yo, lugar que compartí contigo.**

**Aquel lugar lleno de grasa nos permitió soñar con tener un futuro. Los dos soñábamos con estudiar ingeniería mecánica, pero tú me mirabas y me decías:**

_-Baby, tu estudia ingeniería así serás la mecánica más sexy del mundo y yo estudiare administración. Así cubrimos todas las áreas._

_-Si, Emm, te veras muy sexy detrás de un escritorio._

_Después de un breve silencio y de una ligera cara de enojo, me miraste._

_-Mejor al revés, no voy a permitir que otro macho calenturiento te esté mirando mientras estés trabajando._

_Simplemente sonreí y rodé los ojos ante tu comentario tan posesivo e infantil._

_Pero ahí en tus brazos me sentía segura, el futuro brillaba claro a tu lado._

**Mientras soñábamos con nuestro futuro, mi padre movía sus piezas. Ahora entiendo que no deseaba mi felicidad, sólo buscaba su propio beneficio, sin importarle quien fuese el que recibiera las consecuencias de sus actos.**

**En esa época nunca me di cuenta de sus maquinaciones o sus intenciones. Jamás le preste mucha atención a las continuas visitas de Royce, ni a la insistencia de mi padre de ir al club y de dejarme a solas con él. No lo trataba mal pero siempre lo traté de forma educada y cortante, al único que tenía en mi cabeza era a ti. Sólo buscaba la oportunidad para retirarme y finalmente poder estar contigo.**

**Aún hoy cierro los ojos y puedo recordar una de las formas en que lograba que mi padre aceptara que yo me retirara.**

_-Padre- me acerqué a él después de que Royce se alejara con algunos amigos suyos._

_-¿Dime Rosalie?-dijo mirándome, pero antes de contestarle me dijo lo mismo que siempre me decía después de estar con Royce- Royce es un muy buen muchacho, tenlo en cuenta hija._

_-Sí, padre-le respondí pero sin tener la menor intención de hacerlo.-Padre, me da usted su permiso para ir a ver a Alice._

_-Está bien Rosalie, sólo porque esa chica es de buena familia-. Y no se refería a que sus padres fueran buenas personas._

_A veces no podía creer que el estatus social de mi amiga Alice fuera mi mejor cuartada para ver a Emmet, pero no me creía que ella siempre estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme. _

_Tras varios minutos de traslado llegué a tu pequeño apartamento y tras tocar al timbre abriste la puerta._

_-¡Rose!-dijiste y me estrechaste en un fuerte y cálido abrazo de oso, después me besaste._

_-Déjame pasar, tengo que llamar a Alice-te dije aún con tu sabor en mis labios._

_-¿Y tu móvil?- me preguntaste_

_-Murió, no tiene batería- rápidamente de mi bolso saqué el cargador- ponlo a cargar, ya sabes que mi padre se pone furioso si no llego a responderle._

_Mientras Emmet ponía a cargar mi celular, yo le marcaba a Alice para avisarle que estaba con él por si mi padre llegaba a llamar a su casa._

**Aquellos días comenzamos a amarnos profundamente y cada día se me hacía más difícil alejarme de ti. Después de largas charlas, entrelazados en la cama, acordamos que era el momento de enfrentar a mi padre y luchar.**

**La escuela llego a su fin y con ello llego el día de la graduación, esa noche, antes del baile mi padre había organizado una cena, ese momento había sido el elegido para el enfrentamiento.**

_Vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con bordes negros, entre detrás de mi madre al fino restaurante, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, los segundos parecían horas, yo solo esperaba verte llegar y salir de ahí contigo, con o sin, el consentimiento de mi padre. Pero lo que nunca esperé fue ver llegar a Royce y sentarse a mi lado._

_No escuchaba lo que se decía en la mesa, solo miraba una y otra vez el reloj._

_El sonido de una silla moverse, llamo mi atención y vi a Royce de pie frente a mí, los nervios y la incomodidad me hicieron levantarme, de forma alternada miraba hacia la puerta y a Royce._

_Él tomo mis manos entre las suyas y soltó la bomba._

_-Rosalie, prometo que al ser mi esposa jamás te hará falta nada. Gracias por aceptar compartir tu vida conmigo._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, y al mismo tiempo verte mirándome y negando detrás del cuerpo de mi padre._

_Sin mirar a Royce, sin responderle me aparte de su agarre y fui hacia ti, pero tu te habías marchado, tu mirada llena de desolación, de sufrimiento llenaba mi mente, tenia que encontrarte. Camine hacia la puerta, pero algo me detuvo, era mi padre._

_-¿Qué hiciste, padre?- le reclame y rogué al mismo tiempo._

_-Le deje claro a ese muchacho que ya habías elegido, y que el ganador no fue él._

_-Te equivocas, el ganador siempre será el, incluso te gana a ti._

_Me olvide del baile, tome el coche de mi hermano y salí en tu búsqueda, fui a cada lugar que visitamos juntos, pero no estabas, en mi corazón un sentimiento de desasosiego comenzaba a llenarme junto con un mal presentimiento. Tras un tiempo de búsqueda en la ciudad opte por buscarte en el lugar donde nos conocimos._

_La carretera estaba oscura y mojada por una ligera llovizna, que no ayudaba en nada a mi estado emocional, y tras una curva, con un fuerte rechinar de llantas logre frenar, antes de estrellarme contra una gran piedra, que obstaculizaba casi todo el camino._

_Las luces del auto iluminaban el lugar, donde se suponía debería de encontrarse una barrera de contención. Luego de encontrar una linterna, baje del coche y me dirigí hacia ese espacio, mi corazón latía en cada poro de mi piel, pare justo en la orilla donde iniciaba una empinada bajada que se adentraba al bosque y ahí detenido por los tronco, estaba tu coche._

**Estacione el Mustang en el acotamiento de aquella curva. Reteniendo el aire salí del auto, camine a la orilla de aquel barranco y apoyando mis manos en la barrera de contención deje salir el aire y permití que los recuerdos me llenaran una vez más.**

_Baje rápidamente hacia el auto llamándote una y otra vez, solo pedía encontrarte, pero el silencio de aquella noche, ha sido el más ensordecedor y doloroso que e vivido. Un suave quejido, que en aquel silencio me pareció un grito, me llevo hacia ti._

_De alguna manera habías logrado salir del coche y avanzado un par de metros._

_Deje la linterna a tu lado, acaricie tu rostro, trate de mirar tus lesiones inútilmente._

_-Emmet- dije acercándome a tu rostro, tenia que pedir ayuda, pero no podía dejarte en aquel lugar, en ese momento maldecía por haber olvidado mi móvil en el restaurante._

_-Rose- tu voz era casi un susurro._

_-Todo va estar bien, alguien vendrá y te llevaremos al hospital._

_-Rose- dijiste mirándome y acariciando mi rostro._

_Un frio sentimiento de despedida comenzaba a llenar cada célula de mi cuerpo y traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a caer._

_-Todo va estar bien, tú y yo nos casaremos, tendremos un taller mecánico y una casa con cercas blancas- decía mirándote mientras que a cada segundo respirabas mas lento y tu mirada brillaba con aquel destello cálido que me aseguraba que me amabas._

_Una sonrisa apareció en tu rostro, haciendo aparecer tus hoyuelos. En tu frente se formaron algunas arrugas, signo de que tenias un fuerte dolor y lo único que pude hacer es retener en mi rostro tu mano._

_Me miraste._

_-Rose, yo- tu respiración era mas lenta y notaba que era irregular. Después de tomar aire- yo lo siento._

_Sabia que te estabas disculpando por salir corriendo del restaurante, por tener aquel accidente._

_-Emmet, yo te escojo a ti, siempre te escogeré a ti- te dije mirándote, para que entendieras, para aclararte y hacerte olvidar las palabras de mi padre-. Te amo Emmet._

_- Rose- me miraste, después de una pausa infinita dos palabras salieron suavemente de tus labios._

**Subí al coche una vez más y me alejé de aquella curva silenciosa. **

**Después de una breve pausa en una florería local, pare en el inicio del camino que me llevaba a la ultima parada. El sol comenzaba a bajar en el horizonte, sus rayos le daban un tono rojizo a las copas de los arboles. Mientras avanzaba por el camino con una docena de rosas blancas entre los brazos, el viento movía ligeramente las hojas de los arboles y al llegar a mi destino, me detuve y recordé aquellas dos palabras.**

"_Te amo", son las palabra que dijiste en un suave susurro, palabras que me hicieron ser la mujer mas afortunada y feliz del mundo, pero también son la palabras que me derrumbaron, las palabras que me rompieron y me hundieron y me llevaron a una vida llena de tu ausencia._

"**Me doy cuenta de que me faltas **

**y de que te busco entre las gentes, en el ruido, **

**pero todo es inútil. **

**Cuando me quedo sola **

**me quedo más sola **

**sola por todas partes y por ti y por mí. **

**No hago sino esperar. **

**Esperar todo el día hasta que no llegas. **

**Hasta que me duermo **

**y no estás y no has llegado **

**y me quedo dormida **

**y terriblemente cansada **

**preguntando. **

**Amor, todos los días. **

**Aquí a mi lado, junto a mí, haces falta…"**iii

**Recitando esas palabras, de ese poema, deje el ramo de rosas sobre la placa gris de mármol que sobresalía ligeramente del suelo y que en ella se leía.**

"_Emmet McCarty Cullen._

_Amado hijo, compañero y alma gemela._

_1974-1993"_

"…**Nunca te has ido, nunca lejos**

**En mi corazón es donde tu estás**

**Siempre cerca, todos los días**

**A cada paso en el camino**

**Aunque por ahora tengamos que decir adiós**

**Sé que estarás por siempre en mi vida**

**Nunca te has ido…"**iv

**Esas palabras sonaban, suavemente a lo lejos, y definían claramente lo que hoy y cada día, durante estos diecinueve años, pensaba y sentía.**

**El roce de una mano sobre mi hombro, me hizo apartar mi mirada de tu tumba, solo para encontrarme con la replica exacta de tus ojos, pero estos estaban en marcados por unas gruesas cejas castañas claras. Una leve sonrisa se formo en aquel rostro, provocando la formación de esos hoyuelos, que cada día me recordaban a ti.**

**-El te escogió a ti mamá- me dijo nuestro hijo, mientras me abrazaba.**

**-Y yo siempre lo elijo a él, siempre- le respondí.**

**FIN**

* * *

i Monkeyman- hombremono.

ii **Tienda de chocolates ubicada en Seattle, WA, USA.**

iii ** Fragmento del Poema "Me doy cuenta de que me faltas" de Jaime Sabines.**

iv **Fragmento traducido de la canción "Never gone" de los Backstreet Boys.**

* * *

**Gracias por el tiempo dedicado a esta breve historia. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
